Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sheaths as directed strategically into different human body vessels and, more particularly, to a method of controlling the introduction and withdrawal of such sheaths.
Background Art
Sheaths of different diameter and construction are commonly directed into different vessels on human bodies to assist the performance of different medical procedures. In certain portions of the human vessel network, sheaths are required to follow a circuitous route to their target location. This may make sheath manipulation difficult. For example, it may be difficult to effect sheath migration and exchanges across anatomically complex aortoiliac bifurcations. Current methods to achieve contralateral sheath positioning in acute angled and tortuous aortoiliac bifurcations are limited by poor sheath support which may lead to intravascular trauma. Failed contralateral sheath delivery may necessitate alternative vascular access strategies which may limit revascularization options.
Heretofore, the medical industry has contended with the above problems because no practical solution thereto has existed. At best, some of these complex procedures may be attempted by only highly skilled and experienced medical personnel. Even a highly skilled and experienced surgeon may find it difficult or impossible to effect sheath introduction and exchange in certain complex vascular geometry in a safe manner without undesirably long procedure times.